Le Dominant Abusif
by Sibelria
Summary: Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry a beaucoup de difficulté a géré ses émotions. Draco, seul à encore se préocupé de lui, même si c'est pour l'emmerder, devra subir ses états d'âme mais a quel prix...
1. Prologue: L'habit ne fait pas le moine!

**Disclamer:** Tout les personnages et les lieu de cette Fics sont la propriété de JKR et ne m'appartienne en aucun cas!

**Avertissement:** Si vous êtes homophobe, trop jeune d'esprit, analphabet ou bien aveugle, cette Fic n'est pas pour vous! Veuillez donc "cliquer" sur précédent et/ou lire cette fic les yeux fermé!

**Auteur: **Sibelria! C'est moi!

**Genre/Rated: **C'est un Yaoi avec un peu de Lemon, OOC(pas le même caractère que dans le livre) avec pleins de Seme et Yuke! (Dominant et Dominé!) C'est du HP-DM en grosse partit mais au fil de l'histoire, il risque d'y avaoir pleins d'autres couples encore indéterminé! C'est un peu du Drama en cour de route aussi!

**Bla-Bla de l'auteur: **Me voici avec ma 2ème Fic d'Harry potter assez différente de la première. Je tien à m'excuser auxprès de ceux qui adore notre Harru nationale! Je n'ai absolument rien contre lui! Appare de ouin de ça pis de toute l'affaire de hm hm, je suis toujours a la recherche d'un/d'une lecteur/lectrice Beta qui voudrait lire mes fics et me commenter/souligner/surligner,etc… avant les publications! Si possible, quelqu'un avec un peu de conaissance en Français!(Grammaire et autre) Merci!

Alors je vous laisse! Read, Enjoy and Revew!

**_P.S:_** Je tien a dire que ce chapitre est plus prologue que d'autres choses! Marchi!

Prologue: L'habit de fait pas le moine!

Ça faisait plus d'un mois maintenant. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort et le monde pouvait enfin dormir sur leur deux oreilles a nouveau. Tout le monde excepté 2 jeunes garçons. Le premier vivait dans la crainte et dans l'oublis, étant rendu vulnérable et solitaire. Le deuxième était agressif et dominant. Il était aussi seul et inspirait la crainte depuis la mort de Voldemort: il était le Survivant! En effet, le grand Harry Potter, le suvivant, le héro et tous ce que vous voudrez, était devenu sombre et agressif depuis un bon moment. Depuis qu'il avait vaincu le mage noir, plus personnes n'osait le regarder dans les yeux et ça le frustrait au plus haut point. Étant un adolescent de 17 ans, comme tout homme qui se respecte, il devait satisfaire certains besoins et la crainte de toutes les femmes autours de lui le mettait plus en rogne encore.

Alors qu'il avait perdu tout espoir de conquérir la gente féminine, la seule personne qui faisait encore attention à lui, lui parru comme un sauveur; Draco Malfoy! Il n'avait pas cessé de l'insulté et avait même redoublé d'efforts depuis un moment, ce qui avait emmerdé encore plus Harry et ils avaient même commencé a se battrent entre les cours et pendant leur temps libre. Draco ne s'en plaignait pas, aimant le provoquer et sachant que ça ne faisait que commencer… mais il fut très vite surpris de constater le fruit de son dur labeur… La deuxième semaines suivant le combat ultime, Harry n'en pouvait plus! Son agressivité avec Malfoy avait fait fuir les dernières conquête encore "potable" et , n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, avait sortit sa baguette un soir. Il avait jetté un sort de soumission à Draco et ce fut ce soir que tout bascula.

Depuis, il n'avait arrêter de se servir de lui à n'importe quel moment, ne ce souciant guère de ce que Draco pourrait ressentir. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était de satisfaire sa libido n'importe quand, n'importe où, dans le plus grand des secret. Draco, voulant garder son image de dominant, ne fit rien parraître et continuait sa vie comme si de rien n'était, les menaces d'Harry n'aidant pas la cause… Alors il continua de souffrir mentalement et physiquement. Son âme n'était rendue qu'un amassi de couche protectrice et son cœur etait un tas de poussière volant au vent. Il n'arrêtait tout de fois pas d'être méchant et mesquin avec Harry mais maintenant il s'avait que quand il le provoquait, ça finissait presque toujours dans la salle sur demande…

Il réussi a garder en lui toutes les frustrations pendant au moin une semaine mais là, il commencait a faiblir, devenant transparent pour les personnes plus proches. Même Crabe et Goyle gardaient leur distance. Des conversations commenca même a s'engager autour de lui. Certains affirmaient que celui-qu'on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom avait volé une partie de son âme, d'autre disant que son père le réveillait a chaque soir, scrutant ses rêves. Il fut même un temps ou quelques personnes partirent la rumeur qu'il avait été mangemort durant la guerre et que , ne pouvant rien faire pour sauver son maitre, se reprochain sa mort. Même Hermione s'y mit…

"Harry, tu ne trouve pas le comportement de Malfoy un peu bizarre ces derniers jours?" se risqua-t-elle un soir d'étude a la bibliothèque.

"Non…pourquoi? Il t'a dit quelque chose ce salaup? Et pourquoi tu t'en fait pour cet insecte?"

"Et bien c'est que ça m'attriste de le voir comme ça…et toi aussi! J'ai de la misère a…"

"SI TU T'EN FAIT AUTANT POUR LUI, POURQUOI N'IRAIS-TU PAS DANS SON LIT POUR RÉCONFORTER CE CON DE PREMIÈRE?ET D'AILLEUR, MÊLE TOI DE CE QUI TE REGARDE MISS-JE-N'AI-PAS-ENCORE-APPRIS-LA-LECON-DE-ROGUE-ET-QUI-FOURRE-TOUJOURS-SONT-NEZ-DANS-TOUT-CE-QUI-LA-CONCERNE-PAS!"

Il reprit son souffle et partit de la bibliothèque ,frustré , laissant Hermione avec tout les regards intérrogateur. Pour ce qui est d'Harry, il ne ce soucia même pas de son amie et partit rejoindre Draco dans sa chambre pour se défouler physiquement sur lui, pour une 3ème fois aujourd'hui.

Puis, un soir, Draco qui n'en pouvait plus, décida d'essayer de ce faire entendre. Mais le résultat ne fut pas comme il voulait… Alors qu'Harry lui rentrait dedans sans ménagement, Draco pris toute son reste d'énergie et commenca a lui parler doucement.

"Ha…Harry!…Je n'en peu plus…j'ai…j'ai mal et… et… ça devient vraiment…tr… très insup…portable…"

Harry lui lanca un regard noir et d'un cou de baguette, baillona son objet. Il s'approcha lentement de son oreille , et d'une voix froide et maquiavélique, lui susurra:

"Tu n'est pas supposser te poser de question ni même de te plaindre…Fait seulement ce que tu fait si bien mais pas assez souvent; ferme-la et tout ira bien pour toi!"

Depuis cette soiré, Draco fut baillonné a chaque aventure et même attaché .Harry devenait même de plus en plus agressif avec lui. Maintenant, a chaque mouvement qu'Harry faisait, Draco sursautait et ses yeux retennaient difficilement ses larmes de souffrance et de tristesse. Il devenait de plus en plus nerveux et se détériorait a vue d'œil. Ça faisait 2 mois maintenant que ça durait et il était devenue une épave, n'ayant plus aucun qoût pour la vie. Il hésitait encore a en parler a quelqu'un mais Hermione le pris de vitesse.

Un soir qu'il se promenait dehors, une des rares fois ou il était seul, Hermione alla le voir sur le bord du lac.

"Draco? Est-ce que ça va?"

Il essuya les larmes qui avait couler malgré lui, aux souvenirs douleureux, avec le dos de sa manche , et ce mit tout de suite sur la défensive, même si maintenant, il avait l'air ridicule.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Miss Je-sais-tout ? Tu ne vois pas que j'était occupé?"

"Ne joue pas a ce jeux-là avec moi! Je sais bien que ça ne va pas! Depuis quelques temps, tu ne prend même plus la peine de me répondre lorsque qu'Harry t'insulte! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"…C'est…ce n'est rien…je t'assure! Sinon, je te le dirais…même si je te déteste!"

Et il lui fit un sourire puis Herminone l'approcha d'elle pour le serre dans ses bras, réconfortant Draco qui, pour la première fois en plusieurs semaines, se faisait étrendre mais pour réconforter et non pour subir mille et un supplices…

Dans le château, a quelques mêtres de là, quelqu'un observait la scène avec dégout et mépris. Les poings serré, il frappa le mur, faisait tomber quelques morceaux de briques et l'on pu entendre une voix glaciale remplis de mépris.

"…draco…"

**J'espère que vous avez aimé le premier chapitre! C'est drôle mais je trouve que c'est pas si pire que ça… mais ça serais toujours plaisant de savoir ce que vous en pensez pour savoir si je continue ou non…**

**Sinon, avant que quelqu'un me trucide pour rendre Harry si méchant, je voudrais dire que je n,ai rien contre lui mais je me disait que toutes les fic de dominations, ou presque, était Harry qui était dominé, maisje ne voulais pas le faire souffrir… en plus, je trouve que Draco est mimi quand il est démunit et complètement innofensif! M,enfin…nn'' ….**

**Alors a un prochain chapitre… j'espère…nn''**

**Sibelria**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une blessure incicatrisable

**Disclaimer:** Tout les personages et les lieu de cette Fics sont la propriété de JKR et ne m'appartienne en aucun cas!

**Avertissement:** Si vous êtes homophobe, trop jeune d'esprit, analphabet ou bien aveugle, cette Fic n'est pas pour vous! nn''Veuillez donc "cliquer" sur précédent et/ou lire cette fic les yeux fermé!

**Auteur: **Sibelria! C'est moi!

**Genre/Rated: **C'est un Yaoi avec un peu de Lemon, OOC(pas le même caractère que dans le livre) avec pleins de Seme et Yuke! (Dominant et Dominé!) C'est du HP-DM en grosse partit mais au fil de l'histoire, il risque d'y avaoir pleins d'autres couples encore indéterminé! C'est un peu du Drama en cour de route aussi!

**Bla-Bla de l'auteur : **Et bien me revoici avec mon 2ème qui est plutôt un premier chapitre! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer mais il n'est pas aussi intense que le premier. Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse en répondant a vos reviews et sur le premier chapitre! Alors, read, enjoy and review!

**Icewind : **En effet, je suis un peu sadique sur les bords….Mais juste sur le bout des doigts! Sinon, et bien après tout ce qu'a fait subir Malfoy a Potter, il le méritait un peu…. Mais t'a raison, peut-être pas a se point… en tout cas… Je ne sais pas comment va évoluer la suite mais je me doute bien que tout mal mérite d'être châtiés un jour alors on verra bien… - ! Sinon et bien je suis heureuse que tu veuilles bien suivre Harry dans son psychédélisme! Mais je crois que tu va être un peu déçu pour ce chapitre, tournant autour de d'autres personnes… mais j'espère que tu l'aimeras pareille! Alors bonne lecture!

**goelandrouge** Et bien moi aussi j'aime bien quand Harry est bad sur les bords! Je crois que tu l'as remarqué un petit peu… bref! Je te laisse sur ce premier chapitre et j'espère que tu vas l'apprécier !

**lilu malfoy-potter** Moi aussi je trouve que mon pitit Dracounet fait pitié mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne sera pas comme ça tout le temps, c'est quand même un Malfoy!

**Lilix28** Moi aussi j'adore quand il est tout mimi tout gentil! Et je suis désolé d'avoir mis la fic sur la glace pendant plus de 3 jours… c'est que j'avais déjà écrit la suite la journée d'après le prologue mais disons qu'il y a eu pleins d'imprévue et à cause de mon ordi qui me purge, j'ai un peu de misère a poster alors….nn''… Sinon, et bien merci de m'avoir prévenue pour les anonymes, merci du conseil car je ne savais pas comment mais là tout va bien alors merci beaucoup pour ta review et le conseil! Bonne lecture!

**sista malefoy** Et bien merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review! Ça m'a fait super plaisir de la lire et merci beaucoup pour l'encouragement! Et c'est dommage pour la Beta mais j'espère que tu vas continuer de me lire quand même! En tout cas! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lut et j'espère beaucoup que tu vas aimer la suite ! Alors bonne lecture !

**petite grenouille : **Et bien merci de m'appuyer dans le fait que j'adore quand les rôles sont inversés et que je ne suis pas la seule a aimé ça! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite et que tu va vouloir continuer a me lire! Alors bonne lecture!

_**Chapitre 1 : Une blessure incicatrisable ! **_

Le lendemain, Harry semblait plus agressif qu'à l'habitude et Hermione semblait plus nerveuse. Elle avait reçu une lettre de son cher ami pour une rencontre dans la salle commune des Griffondors vers 9 :30 du soir mais elle ne put réussir à tirer un seul mot du survivant qui avait soudainement décidé de ne plus parler. La journée passa donc dans l'angoisse et dans le silence entre ses deux compagnons, autrefois inséparable. Ron, de son côté, commençait à perdre la boule à force de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas certain de vraiment vouloir savoir ce qui se passait. Il se fit donc discret pendant un certain temps.

Neuf heures trente sonna et Hermione passa le tableau de la grosse dame. Elle fut surprise par un déclic qu'elle entendit derrière elle lorsqu'elle remarqua que la seule sortit était barré. Le stress commença a monté en elle au fur et a mesure qu'elle avançait. Elle vit d'abord Harry, lui tournant le dos, faisait face au feu. Elle s'approcha donc de son "ami ", ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ni quoi dire. Elle se risqua tout de même a lui demander pourquoi ce rendez-vous et pourquoi ils étaient embarré ici.

" Harry? Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir? Et pourquoi le tableau est barré? ….Harry? "

L'interpeller se retourna, toujours avec son regard vert émeraude glaciale qui, jadis, réconfortait les cœurs.

" Ne t'avais-je pas dit de te mêler de tes affaires? Est-ce que tu es sourde ou tout simplement idiote? "

Hermione recula de surprise. Pourquoi était-il devenu de la sorte? Elle savait bien qu'il ne serait plus pareil depuis le grand jour mais de là a l'insulté, elle commençait à avoir très peur, essayant de rien laisser voir.

" Mais, de quoi parles-tu? Je ne t'ai rien demander depuis la bibliothèque? Je ne… "

" TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN DE QUOI JE VEUX PARLER! " Une veine palpitait dans le creux de son cou. Il serrait à présent les poings, meurtrissant ses paumes de ses ongles. " Je t'ai vue hier avec Draco sur le bord du lac! Vous sembliez assez bien ensemble…je me trompe? "

" Oui, Harry. Je ne faisais que…lui demander ses notes de cours… "

Hermione avait de la difficulté a cacher son angoisse derrière ses mensonges, mais elle voulait se protéger et protéger Draco par la même occasion. Elle déglutissait péniblement et ne semblait pas a l'aise pour deux cent.

" Et je suppose que tu as vu une poussière dans son dos mais au lieu de faire le tour, tu as préféré la méthode radicale? MAIS TU ME PRENDS POUR UN CON OU QUOI? "

Harry venait de la prendre par le collet, lui criant dessus. Quelques larmes coulèrent difficilement le long de ses joues, les rendants rouge de peur. Harry se rendit compte de l'emprise qu'il avait dessus et la lâcha. Il s'approcha tout de même de son oreille et lui murmura faiblement.

" Tu es bien mieux de garder tes distances avec lui et de ne plus lui parler sinon…tu risques de le faire souffrir encore plus… "

Il sortit sa baguette, débloqua la porte et monta les escaliers du dortoir des hommes. Il lui cria tout de même, avant de s'enfermer :

" …toi aussi d'ailleurs… "

Hermione tomba lourdement sur le sol, tous ses membres tremblants. Elle resta assise pendant un moment avant de réaliser les paroles d'Harry; Ça voulait dire que Draco souffrait en ce moment? Elle s'en doutait un peu mais là, elle savait clairement qu'il lui infligeait des douleurs physiques aussi. Sans prendre le temps de réaliser que plusieurs élèves étaient rentrés et la regardaient bizarrement, elle courut à la recherche de Draco. Regardant l'heure, 22 :45, elle entreprit donc d'aller dans sa chambre, sachant qu'il avait sa chambre a lui seul. Elle arriva donc devant sa porte et cogna discrètement. La réponse ne se fit pas entendre et sans réfléchir, elle entra de force avec un _Alohomora. _Elle le vit, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant le vide, ne se retournant même pas pour voir qui venait de rentrer dans sa chambre a cette heure si tardive.

" Tu cogne maintenant? Je me demandais si tu allais venir…tu ne m'a rien demander de la journée alors je pensais que tu étais malade…mais maintenant que tu es là…et bien allons-y… "

Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Draco lui disait ça mais elle comprit tout de suite lorsque, les yeux fermer, tête baissée, il se retourna et commença à déboutonner sa chemise de nuit. A chaque bouton, elle pouvait voir toutes les souffrances qu'Harry put lui faire subir et se mordit la lèvre inférieure voyant toutes les marques sur son corps si vulnérable. Lorsque Draco commença a descende sa chemise le long de ses bras, il ouvrit les yeux et arrêta la descente avant qu'elle ne fut par terre. Il remonta en vitesse le morceau de tissu sur ses épaules et la ferma en rougissant.

" Hermione? Mais qu'est-ce…? "

Voyant qu'elle avait de gros yeux ronds, il se retourna, honteux de lui avoir montrer toutes ces abominations. Lorsqu'elle s'en remit, Hermione s'approcha tranquillement de Draco, lui posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule. Il sursauta puis se retourna la tête timidement vers son invité. Elle pue voir que de grosses larmes ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues.

" …je…je…je suis… désolé…que tu…ai vu... "

Elle s'approcha tranquillement de lui, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, l'enlaçant de l'autre main. Elle le déposa sur le lit doucement, ne voulant pas trop le brusquer.

" Ne sois pas désolé "lui dit-elle tendrement. " C'est moi qui suis désolé pour toi… tu ne devrais pas subir toutes ses souffrances… "

Au fur et a mesure qu'elle parlait, Draco se cabrait dans ses bras, se rapprochant de plus en plus. La douleur des plaies le faisait atrocement souffrir mais la chaleur d'Hermione le réconfortait et la douleur était rendue égal pour lui; Elle était avec lui et tout le reste ne comptait plus pour lui. Elle et Lui, un point ses tout. Hermione lui leva la tête de sa main délicate et plongea dans l'océan bleu- gris de Malfoy. A sa vu, les joues du Serpentards rougir, ce qui arracha un sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione, Celle-ci s'approcha de plus en plus jusqu'à les frôler. Draco réussit difficilement a articuler, entre deux souffles.

" ..'Mione…on…on ne devrait pas… si Harry…? "

Elle posa délicatement un doigt sur sa bouche avant de lui mordiller l'oreille et de lui susurrer :

" Ne t'en fait pas, il n'en saura rien… "

Puis, elle vint déposer ses lèvres sur celle de Malfoy, y laissant un léger goût de mangue. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant quelques minutes avant que les mains glacer d'Hermione viennent rouvrir la chemise de Draco, et se posés sur le torse de celui-ci, le faisant frissonner. Le jeune Griffondors mit délicatement fin au baiser et le poussa lentement sur le lit en lui enlevant son vêtement. Ses yeux s'arrondirent et quelques larmes coulèrent sur son visage, terminant leur courses sur le torse meurtri de son protégé. Elle passa sa langue soigneusement sur chacune des plaies, arrachant de force quelques gémissement a Draco qui la fi sourire.

" …Tu...mmm…tu sais, 'mione…c'est la première fois que…quelqu'une me fait plaisir en plusieurs mois…Et j'adore… "

Hermione leva la tête puis scruta le regard du jeune homme devant elle. Il voulait dire que pendant tout ce temps, Harry ne s'était même pas soucier du plaisir de Draco? Mais qu'il était devenu cruel et sans cœur! Elle redonna un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux avec toute la passion et le désire qu'elle avait avant de lui murmurer :

" Alors je vais essayer de faire durer le plaisir… "

Elle lui fit un sourire et descendu au niveau de ses pantalons qu'elle glissa habilement le long de ses jambes. Elle voyait très clairement qu'il n'était pas insensible a toutes ses caresses et elle adorait ça. Elle frôla la bosse former dans son boxer et repassa de la même manière, seulement pour jouer un peu. Puis, elle retira le boxer de son chemin et mit sa délicate main sur le sexe tout tendu de Draco, ce qui le fit gémir à nouveau. La main d'Hermione faisait d'habile va et viens sur la virilité de Draco, gonflé de sang. De ses mains libres, il enleva le chandail d'Hermione et défit le soutien-gorge de celle-ci. Draco perdit son regard dans la vallée de ses seins avant de rejeter la tête en arrière lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres le déguster.

De petits gémissements sortaient de leur bouches en cœurs alors que le mouvement accélérait progressivement. Draco posa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Hermione, les caressant tendrement. La respiration s'accéléra et devint plus intense au fur et a mesure que Draco se sentit venir. Puis, il se mordit la lèvre et ne pus empêcher son sperme de venir chatouiller les papilles gustatives d'Hermione qui avala le tout. Elle lui sourit mais lui demanda tout de même, curieuse comme elle est ;

" Pourquoi n'as-tu pas gémit en jouissant? "

Draco rougit un peu ;

"Et bien c'est qu'avec Harry, je n'ai pas le droit de produire de son sinon…. et bien… "

Hermione le fit taire en posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser plein de compassion et de gentillesse. Tellement doux et gentil que Draco pensa, pendant l'espace d'un instant que ce n'était qu'un rêve, comme tout ce qui venait de ce passer. Hermione se leva puis ramassa son linge avant de l'enfiler. Elle devait partir avant qu'Harry ne découvre la chose et qu'il fasse subir de nouvelles tortures à Draco. Elle se dirigea donc vers la porte, laissant Draco a demi-endormit dans ses couvertures, et sortit, sachant qu'il comprendrait sûrement sa hâte.

Elle arriva donc dans la salle de sa maison puis se dirigea directement dans son lit avant de s'endormir paisiblement en se remémorant la soirée, se rappelant chaque détail de son amant. C'est en pensant à son amour, sans ce soucier de personne d'autres, qu'elle s'endormit.

**Bon, je sais que ce n'est pas terrible comme fin mais je vais essayer de me rattraper dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant, et bien j'espère que vous me pardonner toujours pour mon Harry détraco-maniaco-possésivo-impulsivo-agressivo-evil nn'' ! **

**Alors je vous dis à la prochaine et continuez de me reviewer en grand nombre pour que je puisse s'avoir ce que vous en penser! **

**+ tout le monde! **

**Sibelria**


End file.
